Easier Said Than Done
by likethestarsthat-shine
Summary: 2 girls promised each other that nobody would know that they were mermaids, when they discovered it themselves. Easy enough, right? Wrong. Now, as mermaid sightings are posted everywhere, they must work to keep their 2nd life a secret. T just in case. R
1. Mermaid Sightings

**A/N: ATTENTION! THIS STORY IS FOR MERMAID LOVERS ONLY!**

**Ok guys! My name's Hannah, so don't wear it out! **

**What's up?! I'm so excited because of 1) New Moon is finally HERE, and 2) that this is my first story here on Fictionpress! Me and my friend, Zoee, got bored one day and pretended to live in the life of a mermaid. We described what we wanted to look like, how old we wanted to be in the story and so on. Then we started out the story, but didn't get very far. I decided that I'd make up the rest, and post it on here! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Btw, if you've ever seen the show H2O on Nick, then you'd know what kind of mermaids Zoee and I are in this story. If not, let me fill you in really quick. We are the kind of mermaids, who are humans, but if we get wet at all, then we transform into mermaids. So, this has been a long enough author's note, with me introducing myself and telling you how this story came to be in the 1****st**** place. Let's get onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own mermaids, nor am I really one. Unfortunately. **** All I own is my random IMAGINATION.**

**Nobody's-POV**

"Come ON, Zoee! You're so slow!" laughed the young, carefree, 17-year-old mermaid, as she raced her friend. "By the time we get there, the fair's gonna be closed!

Both mermaids were beautiful, but looked different than their human form. Zoee was a tanned girl, who usually had dark brown hair, and sky-blue eyes. But when she was a mermaid, her hair became a beautiful, navy blue, and her eyes became as dark as the ocean. Her legs became a gorgeous dark blue tail with black polka dots. Hannah was also tanned, and usually had plain, dark brown hair that almost looked black, and dark, chocolate brown eyes. When she was a mermaid, added to her naturally wavy hair were lime green and purple highlights, and her legs became a turquoise tail with purple swirls. Both young ladies were slender, but Zoee was a head shorter than Hannah, even though they were the same age. They both wore identical seashell necklaces, which symbolized both their friendship, and that they were both mermaids.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" laughed Zoee. As she was trying to catch up to her quick friend, her dolphin, Lucia came up beside her. Zoee looked at Lucia, smiled wickedly, then, with surprising speed, shot ahead of Hannah, with Lucia close by her side. Hannah stopped, stunned. Zoee realized there was no one following her, so she stopped, and turned around, a smug smirk on her face.

"Yes?" she let the word drag out.

"How did you _do _that?" Hannah asked, laying her hand on the back of the dolphin that just swam up beside her. Adira was the friendly dolphin's name, and she was Hannah's best friend, besides Zoee and her 100% pure human friend, Jessica, who knew nothing about them being mermaids. Zoee scoffed.

"I'm not telling you!" she said. "Then you'll be able to catch up to me! Don't want that happening, now do we? Well, at least _I _don't," Zoee laughed. Hannah soon joined in.

"OK, _you_ may be quicker than _me_, but I bet anything and everything that Adira is _way_ faster than Lucia!" Hannah challenged. Zoee's eyes narrowed.

"You're on." The 2 girls mounted their respective dolphins.

"1," Hannah started.

"2," Zoee continued.

"3," Hannah countered.

"GO!" they both shouted simultaneously. The dolphins shot off, further into the deep blue water.

At first, the 2 dolphins were neck and neck. Then as they got closer and closer to shore, the 2 took turns being in the lead. Adira, then Lucia, then Adira again, then Lucia. As the sunlight broke through the water, and as the images above water became clearer, Adira pulled ahead. Lucia tried to take the lead back, but Adira kept it, going faster and faster. Hannah heard carnival music above, and knew that they were right in front of the harbor now. Adira jumped out of the water with Hannah still on her back, to signal that she had won. Hannah and Zoee had promised themselves when they first became mermaids that nobody would ever know about them, so naturally, Hannah panicked, and dived off Adira's back before someone saw her.

When she was in the safe confines of the water again, she breathed a sigh of relief. When her heart slowed down, she looked at Zoee and smirked.

"Told ya!" the young mermaid smirked at her friend. Zoee pouted, but didn't say anything. "C'mon. Let's find an isolated place so we can transform." Zoee nodded, and followed Hannah through the tangles of seaweed and the mazes of the coral reef.

After a while, they got through the mazes and tangles, and found a small, deserted island, connected to the main land. It would only take about 5 minutes to get to the fair on foot. They climbed out of the water, and sat there for just a few seconds, to let their bodies process the fact that they were no longer in water. After 10 seconds, their tails disappeared, and their legs were once again the lower half of their bodies. Their hair would stay the way it was for 2 hours before it became normal again. They didn't know why, yet.

Hannah stood up. She was now wearing a hot pink cami with different neon-colored peace signs on it, a pair of white shorts, a pair of orange wedges, a green peridot , and, of course, her silver seashell necklace.

She looked at her shorter friend, who was dressed almost the same. Zoee was wearing a black cami with neon peace signs, a pair of dark denim shorts, a pair of flat, black sandals, an orange bead bracelet, and, like Hannah, her seashell necklace. Hannah held out her hand, and when Zoee took it, she pulled her friend off of the ground.

"C'mon, let's go. We gotta meet Jessica. She'll be mad if we're late," Zoee stated. Hannah nodded in agreement. They knew Jessica. And they knew that if you made her mad. . .well, let's just say bad things will happen to you.

They walked in silence, which was peaceful for Zoee, but a large strain on Hannah. Even though Zoee kept quiet, she was wondering when Hannah would break the nice, unusual silence. She looked over at Hannah from the corners of her eyes, and saw Hannah's lips in a tight line. Zoee snorted, and clamped her over her mouth. But she knew the peaceful silence was no longer. Hannah looked at her friend oddly.

"What's so funny?" she asked after she had breathed a sigh of apparent relief. Zoee closed her eyes.

"Nothing," she replied as she opened her eyes again. Hannah shrugged as the fun, uplifting carnival music was heard in the distance.

"Ooh! We're almost there!" Hannah exclaimed in excitement. She grabbed her friend's arm, and starting running toward the sound of the music. Zoee was struggling, as she was practically being dragged, and she was also wondering how in the world Hannah could run in those wedges.

As the carnival music grew louder and louder, and the many rides of the fair came into view, both young girls started searching for their friend. Hannah finally let go of Zoee. They looked for about 5 minutes, before Hannah gasped. Zoee turned to see what was wrong.

"Hannah? What is it?" she asked her friend. Hannah turned around and Zoee saw that a single tear was making its way down Hannah's cheek. Hannah closed her eyes, and pointed at a post, with many fliers stapled to it, that was behind her. Zoee walked around her, and looked at the many multi-colored fliers. The one in the middle, though, was the one that caught her attention. It was bigger than the others, not by much, but enough that anyone would be able to notice that the size was not the same. It was white. On it, was the heading:

**MERMAID SIGHTINGS.**

**There have been a large amount of mermaid sightings in this Australian area. Anyone who has proof of these mermaids, will get  
$10,000,000**

Under the heading, was a picture. If you looked closely, and you knew Zoee and Hannah, then you'd know exactly who the mermaids were. Zoee gasped, too, and tore the flier from the post. She crumpled it, and threw it in a nearby trashcan. But the fair had been open for hours now, and 1,000's of people have probably already seen it. And, you'd have to be dead crazy not to want $10,000,000.

"C'mon, let's just go find Jessica. Besides, not many people know us. It'll be fine," Zoee tried to reassure her crying friend. Hannah nodded, and wiped away the 3 extra tears that had escaped, remembering she had make-up on.

"My make-up's not smeared, is it?" Hannah asked, sniffling. Zoee laughed and shook her head.

"There's the Hannah I know! And, no, it's not," Zoee said, smiling.

"Ok, let's go." They walked and walked before they found Jessica beside the Ferris Wheel, 10 minutes later. She had light brown hair, that fell just below her chest, hazel eyes, and she was incredibly slender. She was wearing a white cami that had purple polka dots, and pink and black paint splatters on it, a pair of skinny jeans, blue converse, and a square, purple bracelet.

"Finally you guys show up!" Jessica said, exasperated.

"At least we're here!" Hannah retorted.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Jessica exclaimed. Zoee nodded and went to stand beside her. Hannah shook her head furiously.

"No way! Nuh-uh!" Hannah said, and both of her friends recalled her deathly fear of heights.

"Ok. We'll meet up with you later, then. We're going to the little mall next door after this," Jessica told her, and Hannah nodded appreciatively. She watched as her friends got into 1 of the little cabin-things, whatever they were called.

Once the tall ride started going around and around, Hannah turned around, and walked over to the drink stand that was just a few short feet away from the Ferris Wheel. There wasn't a line, so she took out 5 dollars.

"Mountain Dew," she said, and handed the guy her 5 bucks. She didn't hear anyone stand in line behind her, so when she turned around to lean on the counter while she waited for her drink, she let out a small shriek of surprise. The man standing behind her looked startled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear anybody get in line," she explained. He nodded.

"Yeah, I've been told I can be really quiet. I should be the one apologizing," he smiled. Hannah really looked at him now. His skin was a tanned and flawless, he had shaggy, dirty blonde hair, and sparkling, clear blue eyes. She smiled back at him.

"I'm Hannah," she told him, sticking her hand out in front of her.

"Sterling," the beautiful man in front of her said, shaking her hand.

"Nice name. I've never really heard it before."

"Yeah, neither have I," Sterling laughed.

They talked for about an hour, both forgetting about Hannah's Mountain Dew.

"Hannah!" The young girl turned at the sound of her name. Jessica and Zoee were rushing towards her.

"Is that the time? I gotta get going. See you later," Sterling told her.

"Ok. See ya later," Hannah replied.

"Hannah!" her name was called again.

"What?" she asked.

"Thank God you're ok!" Jessica breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, getting a little annoyed, but didn't let it show.

"Um. . ." Jessica looked at Zoee, and Zoee looked at Jessica. Hannah laughed, and they soon joined in.

"So, sleep over tonight, my house!" Hannah said light-heartedly. "And both. Of. You. Are. Coming," she added seriously. They all started laughing again, and walked out of the fairgrounds together.

**A/N: How'd you guys like it?! The next chapter is gonna show what Zoee and Jessica did at the mini-mall close by the fair. Then chapter 3 will be. . .THE SLEEPOVER! Gossip, hair-braiding, makeovers, your typical teenage girl sleepover. And, a huge secret might be spilled. DUN DUN DUN! **

**Btw, the outfit links are on my profile. Feel free to look at them!**


	2. At Aeropostale With Jessica

**A/N: I'M BACKKK! I bet you guys missed me, those of you who read this. Which was not many, by the way. :/ So, TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Please. This has been out for a while and only like, 20 readers, and 1 review. That makes me sad. But, whatever. I appreciate those who **_**do**_** like it!**

**Nobody POV**

**(Jessica and Zoee)**

"Ooh! Look! We can see Hannah from here! And the rest of the fair!" Jessica exclaimed, examining her surroundings. Then, something clicked, and her head whipped back around to stare at the spot where she claimed she could see Hannah. Her mouth was opening and closing so quickly, and Zoee was starting to get worried. She opened _her_ mouth to speak, but Jessica suddenly started repeatedly hitting Zoee's arm with the back of her hand.

"Ow!" Zoee yelped, and smacked her friend's hand away. "What?" she then asked, referring to Jessica's strange behavior. By now, they had gone half-way around, and could no longer see Hannah from their seats in the Ferris Wheel.

"Hannah, hot guy, talking, giggling, hair-twirling!" Jessica stuttered. Zoee smiled.

"Ooh, Hannah's crushing! This will make for great blackmail!" the small girl smiled again, this time mischievously. Though she looked sweet and innocent, Zoee was far from it. Jessica and Hannah usually joked around and said she was the definition of evil. They did their absolute best to stay on her good side, besides the occasional teasing her.

Jessica rolled her eyes. Of course Zoee would be thinking about something like _that. _

"Zoee! Do you know how long it's been since Hannah's had a crush, let alone seriously _talked_ to a boy?! Ever since. . .Well, you know. Just think, she might finally be getting over it! And all you can think about is _blackmail!_"

"Oh, wah, wah. You know it goes through my head at least 5 times a day, anyways," Zoee said, winking. Jessica rolled her eyes, giving her friend a death glare, before becoming her usual happy-self again.

"But look! Whoever this guy is . . . maybe he can help her. Maybe she'll become her old self again. I miss her. Sure, she's had a lot of progress, but she's never been the _same_. She used to be so much more bubbly, and funny, and happy, and bouncy," Jessica looked at Zoee. "We might just get our friend back." Jessica smiled. The giant ride came to a stop, with the 2 friends rocking their seats at the very top. Jessica huffed.

"Why is it that we're _always_ stuck on the top?! Those poor, unfortunate people who always get out first might want a turn to be stuck at the top, too, you know!" the ever-perky brunette screamed to no one in particular. Zoee laughed, amused. Her friends were so weird. It wasn't out of the ordinary when they had random outbursts or rants. Usually, when their rants were over, they would find Zoee rolling around on the floor, tears coming out of her eyes and out of breath from laughing so much. Jessica and Hannah would usually question her on what was so funny, as they understood each other perfectly, so they were on the same page. Neither found what was so amusing in the matter. But, even if they were on the same page, it was only during their 'funny' rants. Zoee usually teased Hannah, and said that to understand her, you'd have to think like her, which was impossible.

But, Hannah never took it as an insult. Whenever Zoee would bring it up, she'd smile this big, goofy smile and thank her friend sincerely. That only seemed to make Zoee laugh harder, but Hannah never understood why.

After around 5 minutes, Jessica and Zoee stumbled off of the Ferris Wheel. They had forgotten about Hannah and the strange guy, and stumbled off in the opposite direction, going to the mini mall that was just beside the fair grounds.

They got there in no time, and went their separate ways, promising to meet each other in 2 hours for a bite to eat in the food court.

**(Aeropostale, with Jessica)**

Jessica walked into the semi-crowded store, looking around. Then, she walked to the middle of the store, and starting looking through the camis and tanks there. She found a cute purple one, and pulled it off the rack. She held it up, and took a step back, bumping into something hard. She jumped, took a step back up, and looked behind her. She was planning on apologizing, but when she looked at the man she bumped, she couldn't speak. She looked him up and down, forgetting that he was watching what she did. He was tall, probably 18 or 19, with beautiful, smooth russet brown skin and short black hair.

Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, and the mystery guy's expression became amused. Jessica blinked, coming out of her trance, and then blushed furiously. The man chuckled. Jessica's eyes darted to the floor, suddenly very interested in the bland patterns on the carpet.

"Sorry for bumping into you," the man said, his voice deep, but not too deep. Jessica looked up again, and smiled, just slightly.

"Jessica. And, I should be the one apologizing." Her small smile became sheepish. Taylor chuckled again. Jessica changed the subject.

"So, what are you doing here at Aeropostale?"

"My sister's birthday is next week. I had to ask my mom what to get her. She said something from Aeropostale, so here I am."

"Ooh. Maybe I can help. You don't look like the gift-picking type of person," Jessica smirked. Taylor laughed, and nodded.

"Well, first of all, what's your sister like?" Jessica asked, looking around the store at the clothes made for tom-boys and girly-girls.

"Total pink-aholic." Jessica walked over to a section of the store that held a rack of multi-colored shirts.

"Size?" Jessica wondered.

"What?" Taylor asked, confused. Jessica laughed at his cluelessness.

"What size does she wear?"

"Oh," Taylor looked like he felt really stupid, and Jessica snickered. "Small." Jessica automatically started looking through all the pink shirts, looking for a cute, small one. Taylor watched.

"Aha!" Jessica exclaimed after a minute, earning stares from several people in the store. She didn't notice, though. She pulled a pink shirt off of the rack, with a tag that said 'SMALL'. She handed it to the guy in front of her. "You're sister will love it," she grinned, her eyes shining, sounding very proud. Taylor grinned back at her. He held up 1 finger, signaling for her to hold on while he went to pay for the item.

When it was paid for, and in a bag, he walked back over to Jessica.

"Thanks. I would have been standing there for hours had you not helped me," he smiled impishly. Jessica rolled her eyes, and smiled back at him.

"No problem."

"Do you have a cell phone?" Taylor asked, sort of shy. Jessica nodded, and took it out of her back pocket. Taylor reached out for it, and Jessica dropped it in his palm. He flipped it open, and messed with it. Then he handed it back to Jessica.

"I gotta go. Text me," he said, and left the store. Jessica looked at her phone, and realized it was time to meet Zoee for lunch. She rushed out of the store in a daze, heading towards the food court. She couldn't wait to tell Zoee!


End file.
